This invention concerns improvements in and relating to films of aromatic polymer having a second order transition temperature of at least 200.degree. C., especially films of aromatic polyimides, polyamides, polyamide-imides and polyparabanic acids, and in particular concerns such films which are coated with a thermally stable, heat-sealable fluorinated polymer of composition defined hereinbelow.
Films of aromatic polyimides, polyamides polyamide-imides, and polyparabanic acids (also known as poly(1,3-imidazolidine-2,4,5-triones), are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,634, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,324, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,635, British Pat. No. 1,056,564 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,859.
Films of aromatic polyimides made heat-sealable with a surface layer of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), polyhexafluoropropylene (PHFP), polyvinylidene fluoride (PVF.sub.2) and copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene (FEP) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,714. Other patents which disclose film of aromatic polyimide made heat-sealable with a surface layer of FEP include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,417, 3,179,634, 3,361,586, 3,455,774, 3,592,714, 3,617,617, 3,627,624, 3,642,569, 3,684,646 and 3,770,566.
However, such heat-sealable films have not proved to be entirely satisfactory for all purposes. The temperature required for heat sealing polyimide films coated with PTFE or FEP is so high that, when used for insulation on tin-coated copper electrical conductors, the tin coating is damaged at the temperatures required for making the heat-seal, and the solderability of the wire is thereby impaired and the conductor is embrittled. Coatings which are more thermally stable then PVF.sub.2 are desired, and coatings of PHFP are very tacky.
Additionally, in the case of polyimide film which is coated with a fluoropolymer on only one side thereof, the strength of the coated/uncoated heat-seal (i.e., a heat seal of the coated side of the film to the uncoated side of the film) is low, and not strong enough for some purposes, especially after heat aging or exposure to high humidity.
When the coating layer of a coated film does not adequately adhere to the base layer, it will appear that the heat-seal values are poor even when the coating material seals to itself with high strength. A continuing problem in the case of polyimide base layers is that of attaining an acceptable level of adhesion of a thermally stable, heat-sealable fluoropolymer coating to the polyimide layer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide film of aromatic polymer having a second order transition temperature of at least 200.degree. C., which is coated with a thermally stable fluoropolymer which is capable of being heat-sealed at temperatures which do not impair the solderability of tin-coated copper conductors or cause embrittlement of the conductor.
It is another object to provide such film which is coated on only one side with the fluoropolymer, yet has strong and durable heat seals when coated/uncoated heat seals are made.
It is a further object to provide such film wherein the coating layer adheres well to the base layer.